Untitled, For Now
by InTheClouds773
Summary: This story is a romance for all of you Team Jacob's out there.  I personally was not a fan of who Jacob fell in love with in Stephanie Meyer's version of Breaking Dawn, so I've created my own version.  Some events will coincide with Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"What have you done to me?" she asked, her throat closing in on itself. Bree gasped for what she thought was air, her lungs feeling deflated, and a burning sensation coursing through her veins. A man knelt in front of her, his hands together, as if nothing were wrong. "I'm so…" Bree's voice trailed off.

"I know," the man said. A smirk spread across his pale, angelic face. "We'll find you someone to drink."

Bree's face contorted in confusion. _Someone to drink? _Was he serious? Bree looked around, terrified of what was going on. There were others, but Bree didn't know anyone else. Some were laughing, some were screaming, and some were huddled together, a limp, lifeless body between them all. Two men were fighting over one body, their faces frowning at one another, until one man stood, towering over the second. The second man stood, as if challenging the first. The situation reminded Bree of the African grasslands, all of the animals fighting for food and survival. The second man charged at the first man, but the first man was faster. He stepped out of the way of the second man, and, grabbing the second man's arm as he ran passed, spun the second man around. "He's MINE!" the first man yelled. The first man, looking angrier than only a minute ago, kicked the back of the second man's knees, forcing him to the ground. The first man aimed a punch at the top of the second man's head; instead of knocking the second man out, however, the first man's punch shattered the second man's head to pieces. Bree wanted to scream, but her voice caught in her throat.

Another voice brought Bree's attention back to the man kneeling in front of her. "I'm going to need numbers," he said. Looking back at Bree, he said, "Try not to get yourself killed." And then he stood, turning to the others. She didn't know what happened after that; all Bree could focus on was this unnatural, insatiable thirst overpowering all of her other senses. Slowly, nervously, Bree stood and joined a group of two other girls, waiting until they gave her permission to join their small clique.

Together, the two girls made their way through Seattle over the next few months, wreaking havoc everywhere they went. Bree followed, almost surreptitiously, not wanting anyone to know she was a part of what the other two were doing. Bree let her new friends, Lydia and Tru, do the hunting; she could never bring herself to kill someone. While Bree had many opportunities – not to mention the urge – to kill every human in sight, she could never bring herself to actually give the killing bite.

Lydia or Tru would lure some poor, unsuspecting man or woman into the shadows where the other was waiting. Together, the pair would drain most of the life from their victim, leaving enough for Bree when they were finished.

Bree, Lydia, and Tru made an interesting group of girls. They were all so vastly different, but, at the same time, so very similar. When she was alive, Lydia had been the epitome of a Greek woman: full, wavy, dark brown hair so long that it fell nearly to her butt. Lydia was one of those women every girl envied. She was cute and petite, and she was curvy in exactly the right places. When she'd been alive, her skin had been perfectly and naturally tanned, almost glowing. Bree knew this because Lydia carried a single photo with her of herself with her mother, father, and younger brother at her high school graduation. While the photo was now a few years old, it was a Lydia's reminder of her past and her family.

"My younger brother was always playing tricks and pranks on me," Lydia said, her face sullen and her voice a bit shaky. "I always made him feel so bad for what he'd done. I hope that's not all he remembers of me. I want him to remember the sister that loved him with all her heart."

Tru (Gertrude in her former mortality) was a different kind of beautiful. Tru's mother and father immigrated to America from Germany five years before her birth. Tru had blonde hair that was pulled into two neatly twisted braids that fell to her shoulders. Where Lydia was short and curvy, Tru was tall and thin, almost modelesque. According to Tru, her "blue eyes were as bright as the sky overlooking the mountains in her homeland." Now, Tru's eyes were like Bree's and like Lydia's and like every other vampire's. Their eyes were bright red from the constant thirst for human blood.

Tru had been on a cross-country road trip with her new husband; it was their idea of a perfect honeymoon: starting on the west coast and driving back east to the home they'd bought only weeks before their wedding. Tru's husband, Thomas, hadn't survived the initial human-to-vampire transformation. Too much of his blood had been drained by whoever had been trying to turn him.

And then there was Bree. Bree looked young, but she wasn't as young as she looked. While people had often mistaken her for being as young as thirteen, Bree had died two months to the day after her seventeenth birthday. Bree missed the days before she'd died, when her life's biggest decision was as simple as what was she going to wear to school that day? Now she had to worry about who was going to have to die in order for her to sustain this state of living she was in.

Bree missed her family most of all. Her mother was fiery, vibrant, and full of life, and her father loved every minute he spent with his wife. Bree had been their whole life, and she shuddered at the thought of how her disappearance had shattered their world. Bree tried to remember her parents as best she could. She could still remember their faces, and how tall they were, and how their laughs sounded…she could still remember her mother's straight, strawberry blonde hair, and the mop of curly black mess her father called his hair. Bree had definitely gotten the best of both worlds when it came to follicles. She'd gotten her mother's straight hair, but her father's black-colored locks. Paired with Bree's big brown eyes – which she'd inherited from both parents – there was never any doubt who Bree's parents were.

Lydia and Tru took turns luring men and women somewhere no one would be able to see the attack or hear their victims' screams for help. Tru had just brought them a rather tall and beefy man, with big arm muscles he referred to as 'guns', and a barbed-wire tattoo showing under the sleeve of his black, one-size-too-small t-shirt.

"My car's just around this corner. I really appreciate you offering to help me figure out what's wrong with it, Mark," Tru said, her tantalizing voice drifting around the corner where Lydia and Bree waited, Lydia ready to make her move.

Lydia was standing next to an abandoned car, leaning on the hood. She wore a very short black mini-skirt, tall black boots with very long, pointy heels, and a white button-down shirt with the top four buttons undone, exposing only the slightest amount of lacey bra. If Bree were a passerby, she'd assume Lydia was nothing more than a two-bit hooker. And for all intent and purposes, she was, or, at least, that was the part she played when it was her turn to ensnare victims. Bree hid behind a lamp post, her form hidden in the shadowed area behind the light. She was hungry, barely able to stand not racing forward and finding her own food tonight. But Bree had made herself a promise: she would never be the one to take a human life. She could only imagine how awful it would feel to hold someone down as he or she struggled for freedom, screaming for help that would never come.

She turned her attention to Tru and the man named Mark as they rounded the corner, Tru's arm hooked through Mark's, an almost-seductive smile on her face. Both Lydia and Tru wore sunglasses, even though it was well after sundown, to hide the color of their eyes. Tru wore her normal outfit: a long, flowing white peasant skirt, jewel-covered flip-flops, and a tight-fitting red tank top. Bree watched Mark's face as he registered Lydia's presence by the car.

"Um- Well, if you-" He cleared his throat- "If you'll pop the hood?" Bree watched as Mark moved to the front of the car. Lydia was sitting on the hood. Her booted-legs crossed, she leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees.

"You want to see what's under my hood?" Lydia asked, her mouth twisting into a smile. When Mark couldn't voice an answer, Lydia slid forward, her feet landing on either side of Mark's. Lydia's stomach and chest rubbed against her preys', and she rested a hand on each of his arms. Bree could hear Mark's heartbeat racing faster with each passing second, smell his blood coursing through the veins of his body.

Tru came up behind Mark, resting a hand on his shoulder, and whispered into his ear, "Do you know what the problem is here?" Turning his head from Lydia to look at Tru, Mark could only shake his head from side to side. Tru smirked. "You're still alive."

Confusion spread across the man's face only a split second before Tru pulled his head to the side, exposing the delicate skin of his neck. Mark tried to wriggle his way from between the two women, but Lydia was far too quick for him. She grabbed hold of his wrists and was now standing on his feet, her heels digging holes through his shoes and into his feet. Bree shrank into the darkness a bit more when Mark screamed, his deep voice ringing out into the night, as Tru bit into the side of his neck, blood rushing from the wound at the artery his neck.

Lydia twisted one of Mark's arms so that muscles of his upper arm burned red with blood. The look on her face read 'kid in a candy store' as she bit into his arm, crimson flowing from the side of her mouth. Slowly, Mark's face fell, and Bree could hear his heartbeat slowing. Tru pulled her mouth from Mark's neck and turned to where Bree stood.

"You can come and have your share now. He's at the point of no return. Your hands will remain blood-free." Bree joined the trio in half a second. She took hold of his free arm, hanging limp at his side, and sank her teeth into the still-warm flesh of his wrist. Even though she was appalled at what she had become, Bree still savored in the metallic taste of Mark's blood. And even though she hadn't killed the man in front of her, Bree still felt guilt fill her from head to toe, and she quickly wiped away the single tear that managed to escape the barrier of her eye lids before either Lydia or Tru could see it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bree, Lydia, and Tru had been summoned by their, for lack of a better word, leader. Riley referred to them, along with at least fifteen other newly-created vampires, as an 'army' that would help him gain control over the feeding ground that was Seattle. Riley held in his hand a red blouse, passing it along between them all. They were to learn the scent, and learn it well. Riley told them of the plan he had developed to travel to a town called Forks, home to a group of older vampires known as the Cullen Clan. Riley's 'army' was to destroy the Cullen Clan at all costs. Riley said this was the only way they'd have any chance of feeding in Seattle and its surrounding cities without fear of the Cullen's attacking.

Bree took the red shirt from Lydia, inhaled the enticing aroma woven into its stitches, and passed it on to Tru. As soon as the sun set the following evening, Riley would lead his count into the nearest forest, and they would travel swiftly and quickly towards the town of Forks.

Dawn shone brightly the next morning as Bree, Lydia, Tru, and the rest of Riley's army made their way to through the trees. Riley said their next destination was the shoreline. They could sneak into the water and surprise the Cullens. Bree, Lydia, and Tru had changed their clothes, breaking into a department store before meeting with Riley and his followers. Their skin was covered as fully as possible so no one who did manage to see them walking through the forest would see their reaction to any sunlight peeking through the cloud coverage.

Bree's thoughts were on everything but their impending battle as she followed Riley and the others into the water, submerging herself ten feet below the water's surface. How long would it take them to get to Forks? What would they do when they were finished in Forks? The biggest thing on Bree's mind, however, was how she had changed after being bitten, and how what she'd once known about vampires could never have prepared her for her new life.

She was strong; stronger than anything she'd ever heard of. And she was fast; faster than anything she'd ever heard of. Those things weren't as much a surprise as not burning up when she'd gone into the sunlight trying to kill herself. After Bree had learned what she was and what it meant, after the truth had fully sank into her mind, Bree had waited for a clear, sun-filled day. She'd sought out an open area with no people to witness her death. When she'd found the perfect spot, Bree waited for morning, closed her eyes tightly, and stepped out of the shadows, expecting to burn as soon as her skin was exposed to the UV rays. Instead, Bree felt a soft breeze blow across her skin. When Bree felt brave enough, she opened her eyes only to find thousands of tiny glittery sparkles scattered all over the flesh of her arms, face, neck, and hands.

A sudden _whoosh_ of cold air brought Bree back to the present, and she realized quickly that they were already coming out of the water. Riley emerged first, everyone else following in a pyramid-like formation. Bree was somewhere in the middle, Lydia and Tru on either side of, mischievous grins spread wide across their faces. Lydia and Tru were clearly ready to fight. Bree was already nervous; she kept looking around her, scared something was going to jump out and attack her at any moment.

"We're close," Riley said, sniffing the air. "I can smell their human pet's scent on the wind. It's rather enticing. You'll never smell anything like her ever again." Riley rarely ever talked to them individually; his words were always to them as a whole, like he didn't care about any of them. Bree figured this much was true, and that frightened her more. Something bad could happen to any one of them, and he wouldn't so much as look twice at the corpse as it was being torn to shreds by one of the Cullens.

Bree stuck her nose in the air and inhaled, the smell of humanity and mortality, blood, and something else she couldn't even describe hit her like a ton of bricks; it was the same scent from the red blouse Riley had passed between them before they'd left Seattle, but it was far stronger. She could feel her mind working overtime to control her body, to make her stand firm and not take off into the forest in front of her.

"Be ready to fight as soon as you see any one who is not part of our group," Riley said. "They are a large group, but we are far greater than they are. It won't be easy, but if you put to use what I've taught you, you just may survive this."

Riley turned around and headed for the forest. It would only take a few minutes before Bree and the others reached the battlefield. _It isn't too late to turn around_, Bree thought, her mind going back and forth between worrying and trying to stay focused on moving with the group. Making up her mind, Bree stopped for a second, but before she could turn around, someone behind her nudged Bree forward, not allowing her to run.

Bree was even more scared now. What had she gotten herself into, agreeing to Riley's stupid plan? Bree could only keep moving, and she nearly fell several times as the group began to run. She stole a glance at Tru, and Bree could see the adrenaline-fueled smile on Tru's face.

Bright light shone into Bree's eyes as the band of vampires broke through the forest's edge into an open field. There were six people standing there. Bree knew by their pale complexions that they too were vampires. _Those must be the Cullens_, she thought. Who else would be waiting for them? Unless they had created their own army, just as Riley had.

Bree watched as everyone charged towards the Cullens. Bree followed them, and barely jumped out of the way as the Cullens began to retaliate. Bree's fear overwhelmed her, and she turned back to the trees. Half of her group was there, watching and waiting for their turn to fight. Instead of running back, Bree ran forward, towards the trees on the opposite edge of the field. She passed a large boulder, in front of which ten of the newborn vampires were fighting with the Cullens. She didn't look back until she had hidden herself in the trees. When she did look back, Bree was terrified at what she saw.

From over the top of the boulder, six huge wolves lunged at the vampires below. 'Huge' didn't even begin to do these wolves justice. Enormous, maybe. They were definitely bigger than any wolf she'd ever seen or heard of. Bree's fear escalated to an even higher level. She clung to the tree closest to her, the bark scraping off in her hands.

Her fellow newborn vampires were being torn to pieces before her very eyes, and Bree knew that if she tried to stop it, she'd suffer the exact same fate. Riley had been right about the Cullens: the Cullens were far more skilled than the newborns, even though the newborns were stronger and faster than the Cullens.

If Bree were going to survive this, she'd have to flee. She'd have to wait until each and every Cullen as well as each and every wolf – who were all apparently on the Cullen's side – was preoccupied with battle.

She counted six Cullens fighting six newborn vampires, and she counted six wolves – no, seven wolves now, as another had just joined the others – seven wolves fighting off at least ten vampires between them all. _I have to go for it_, Bree thought. _This may very well be the only chance I get._

Bree started forward, prepared to run faster than she ever had, but was stopped as two of the Cullens turned from their now dismembered enemy. Should she try to fight them? Should she turn and run the opposite way?

The two Cullens standing before made no move towards her. The man and woman turned to each other, the slightest hint of confusion on their faces. Bree took a step backwards, a thin branch pressing against her back.

The man held up a hand, not to fight, but to show that he meant no harm to Bree. "You weren't fighting with the others." Bree couldn't say anything, and she didn't dare move a muscle. "Why weren't you fighting with the other newborns?"

Bree opened her mouth for a second, but shut it quickly. Gathering the smallest amount of courage from somewhere deep inside, Bree answered. "I didn't realize what I'd gotten myself into. We were almost to this field when I changed my mind, but it was too late. I had hoped that I could have stayed hidden long enough to leave when everything was over with."

The woman spoke next, but not to Bree. "Do we believe her? She could easily turn on us when we turn our backs on her."

"I won't!" Bree said, a bit more enthusiastically than she had planned. "I mean, I wouldn't, if you promised to let me leave."

"We can't allow you to just leave," the woman said. "There are too many people in this area that we care about to let you loose on the town."

Bree peeked over their shoulders and winced at what she saw. Nearly all the other newborns were gone. She was all alone.

"We could offer her our help," the man said. "She may not be hopeless." He turned to Bree. "I feel it's safe to assume that you fed on human blood in Seattle?" Bree nodded her head. "How much time did you let pass between your…meals?"

"I honestly don't know. However long before Lydia or Tru would bring another person to feed on. I'd feed off of their victims."

" 'Their' victims?" the woman asked. "You never had victims?"

Bree shook her head. "I could never bring myself to kill anyone. I hated it. I tried once, but the look on her face when she knew she was going to die...it was enough that I never tried to kill anyone myself again."

"Did it ever occur to you that there is another way for you to live? That people wouldn't have to die anymore for you to live?" Bree shook her head again. "That's how we live. If given the choice, do you think you would be able to give up drinking human blood?"

"I don't have to drink human blood? Doesn't that come with the whole vampire territory: drinking blood?" Bree asked.

The man smiled slightly at Bree. "Drinking blood, yes. Drinking _human_ blood, no. We survive by drinking animal blood. It's a tough and difficult decision that takes a lot of self control to achieve, but we are just as strong as those vampires who drink human blood. We're almost stronger, in some ways."

"If it means not having to kill people, I'd very much rather find an alternative."

This time, the woman spoke. "We can offer you a deal, of sorts. We can allow you into our lives and into our home, we can help you with what will be a very tumultuous journey; in exchange, you must promise us you will give your very best to live the way we live, to not kill another human being."

Bree took a quick second to weigh her options, looking passed the man and woman at the few who remained from her group. She couldn't bring herself to speak the words, but Bree nodded her head in agreement.


End file.
